


She Dreamed

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 6 [28]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla's dreams are different now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Dreamed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



> Takes place following season one, with general season one spoilers.

Before she met Laura, Carmilla’s dreams were terrifying.

She dreamed of her death in the 1600s. She dreamed of those last moments of life, when she struggled to hang on to the world of the living. And she dreamed of awaking as a vampire.

She dreamed of Ell. She dreamed of trying to protect Ell from Mother. And she dreamed of Ell’s ultimate rejection of her.

She dreamed of being tortured. She dreamed of being buried underground in the dark. And she dreamed of the explosion that finally freed her.

But then she met Laura. Now Carmilla’s dreams are beautiful.


End file.
